


SSB: TAS episode 42: Night One

by JacobLobo805, Quartz2006



Series: SEASON 2 [18]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Kirby (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Scary, Some death, a bit dark, night one, pizzeria, survive the night, telling a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Pichu and four other Pokemon are trapped inside a Pizzaria with robots trying to kill them.
Series: SEASON 2 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692064
Kudos: 3





	SSB: TAS episode 42: Night One

Pichu slowly woke up as he slowly opened his eyes; he lifted up his head to find that he was inside an office with two doors on each side. “W-where am I?” He asked as he stood up. He looked around to find an iPad on the table, he picked it up and turned it on and the first thing he saw was robots; three of them on a stage. “What is this place?” He asked himself again. He looked at the clock and it read, ‘1:00 AM’.

“I have no idea kid.” A voice says behind him. Pichu slowly turned around and saw Marshadow with Jirachi, Mew, and Celebi.

Pichu’s eyes widened. “W-what are you mythical Pokemon doing here?”

“We were minding our business and boom! We are here!” Mew says.

“How did you get in here?” Jirachi asked.

“Well, I was walking with my friend, Kirby when we suddenly got attacked!” Pichu explained. “Do you have any idea what this place is?”

“I think it’s a party place, like Chuck E Cheese,” Celebi says.

“Well, we should get out of here,” Pichu says. He was about to go out when Marshadow said.

“Oh ho yellow boi! You don’t know where the exit is or what’s even out there! Check the cameras!” Pichu agreed as he checked the cameras but he suddenly gasped. “What’s wrong?” Marshadow says as he looks at the camera to reveal that the rabbit is gone! “How is that possible!? The rabbit can't move on its own!” Marshadow says.

“What are we gonna do!?” Jirachi says, sounding scared.

“Well, I and Celebi will go outside the office to check out what happened while you, Pichu and Marshadow stay here and look out for the rest of the robots,” Mew says as she and Celebi walk out of the office.

When they reach the stage where the animals are, they look around for the rabbit. “No sign of the rabbit,” Celebi says. “Let’s check that room at the left.” Celebi points as he and mew walk to the room on the left. They opened the door and went inside; inside, there were robot parts of each robot. Some are heads, others are robot legs. “Weird…” Celebi says.

Then they saw the rabbit, looking at the camera. “How the heck did it get there?” Asked Mew.

“Maybe someone moved it?” Celebi says.

“But I think we are the only ones in this building,” Mew says to Celebi.

Then suddenly, the rabbit’s head turns to the two Pokemon with black eyes. Mew’s and Celebi’s eyes were wide open. “Uh…” That was all Mew said before the rabbit launched at them. The two screamed as they ran out of the room and back to the office; their faces were sweating and were breathing heavily.

“What happened?” Jirachi said in shock.

“T-T-THE B-B-BIG R-R-R-ABBITT ALMOST GOT US!!” Mew yelled.

“WHAT?!” Yelled Marshadow, then the rabbit appeared right at the door as the five Pokemon screamed. “HOLY SHIT!” Yelled Marshadow as he threw a chair at the robot. Then Pichu saw buttons beside the door and pressed the red one as the door slams shut.

“What in bloody hell was that!?” Jirachi asked,

“How in the  **_fuck_ ** did it move by itself?” Celebi said.

The four Pokemon were panicking when Marshadow yelled. “QUIET!”

The four Pokemon looked at Marshadow. “I think I know why we are all here. We are here because the people who own the place want to test our survival skills. So, all we need to do is survive the night and we will get out of this place!”

“Hm? He’s right.” Mew said.

“BUT. In order to do that, we have to work as a team, so none of us die in this place.”

“Good idea! Like what everyone says, ‘A teamwork makes anything work!’.” Pichu said with a smile. “Wait? Can we use our powers?”

“We tried, but it didn’t work for some reason,” Jirachi said.

“Whatever it is, we can do it as a team!” Pichu said. The Mythical Pokemon agreed.

2:00 AM

The five Pokemon were looking at the camera (Jirachi is holding it) as they watched the three robots on the stage (the rabbit went back to the stage after a chair was thrown at it); it was angrily looking at the camera with its arms crossed. The chicken was playing with its cupcake )which the cupcake is  _ heavily  _ annoyed with), and the bear was just fixing his microphone.

“ _ Weird… _ .” Mew said.

“You said it girl.” Jirachi said as she checked out another camera where it shows a stage called “Pirates Cove”. They saw that the curtain was opened a bit. “Should we close the left door just in case?”

“We can but we need to save the battery cause it says that it’s 89% and we don’t want to know what would happen if the battery went down,” Marshadow says.

Meanwhile, at the stage, the chicken finished playing/torturing the cupcake and put it down on the floor, the bear looked at the chicken and told it to attack the guards. The chicken nodded and got off the stage. The five Pokemon saw the chicken just standing at the right side of the hallway. Pichu cocked his left eye. “Should we close the door?”

“Yea. We should.” Celebi says as he went to the right door to close it. He pressed the red button as it shut the door.

“So, where were you guys at before being kidnapped?” Pichu asked.

“It’s a long story.”

FLASHBACK

_ “Here boss,” Marshadow says as he placed a huge bag of stolen money from a bank not too long ago. Their boss looked at the bag. _

_ “Very good Marshmallow.” The boss said as he took it and put it under his large desk. _

_ “It’s Marshadow…” Marshadow muttered. _

_ “ _ **_Whatever_ ** _!” The boss said with poison in his tone as he slammed his fist against the desk. The four Pokemon back away in shock. The boss managed to calm down as he sat back down. _

_ Mew asked. “Ok, where's the money you promised?” _

_ “What?” The boss said in confusion. _

_ “The money you promised us to give when we get the money you wanted,” Jirachi said. _

_ Ther boss looked confused for a few seconds before bursting out of laughter. “Holy shit! You kids don't get the money.” _

_ The four Pokemon looked shocked. “ _ **_WHAT_ ** _?!” Celebi yelled. ‘ _ **_YOU SON OF A BITCH!! WE DID EVERYTHING TO GET THAT BAG OF CASH AND WE DON’T GET REWARDED!!!???”_ **

_ “You are kids and I don’t give money to little shits like you.” The boss said as he took out a big brown cigar and lit it up and put it in his mouth. “I only give money to adults.” _

_ “ _ **_WE ARE ALL 17 YEARS OLD!!_ ** _ ” Celebi yelled as he was about to attack when Mew held him, preventing him from attacking. _

_ “We understand sure, we can get our own money,” Mew said in a kind tone. _

_ “Very well then. Now  _ **_get out_ ** _.” The boss ordered. The four Pokemon left the office as Marshadow closed the door behind him. _

_ “THIS IS BULLSHIT!!” Celebi yelled as he kicked the wall, making a dent. _

_ “Yes, I understand it is bullshit but don’t you remember the last time we tried to argue with our old boss?” Jirachi said. _

_ “Yes, we got beaten up by his goons. That sonofabitch! I would kick him in the penis for not giving us money!” Celebi said. _

_ They reached outside of the building as they began to walk to the right. “I can’t stand it. We need the money cause we can’t stand being feral Pokemon!” Celebi complained. _

_ “Now calm down. I understand that we are all tired of being homeless--” Marshadow was cut off when a bag was wrapped around his head as he was taken away. _

_ “What the--” One by one, the Pokemon were taken and were put into a truck. “Why you little--” Celebi was cut off when the truck started to move as he fell down. _

FLASHBACK END

“And that’s how we ended up here,” Celebi said. “My head still hurts though.”

3:00 AM

Pichu started to play with the door as he pressed the red button countless times. It's kinda distracting Jirachi. “Pichu, will you please stop doing that? You will break it.”

“I don’t,” Pichu said. 

The four Pokemon sigh.

At Pirates' Cove, a red fox was coming out of the cove as he started to run to the office without the Pokemon noticing. It was too late as the fox made its first appearance to the five Pokemon. The five Pokemon screamed at the top of their lungs as the fox launched itself to Celebi, but Celebi managed to dodge as the fox hit the other side of the hall. Mew quickly pressed the red button as the door shut itself. “See what I mean?” Said Jirachi.

“Ok,” Pichu said with shocked eyes.

4:00 AM

Pichu and Mew were looking at the windows if any since of the robots while Jirachi and Marshadow looked at the cameras, Celebi was thinking of a plan how to get out of here without getting injured or killed.

Then suddenly, Jirachi said, “Oh no! The battery is dying!”

“What!?” Said Marshadow.

“Oh, we are fucked up..” Sad Celebi.

“Fuck fuck fuck! We’re gonna die!” Mew panicked.

“Hold on guys!” Marshadow says. “Maybe if we don't use the doors, we won't waste the battery.”

“But what if the robots attack us?” Pichu said.

“Then we’ll try to fight them off without our powers,” Marshadow says.

“Hm? Are you sure?” Jirachi said.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Pichu, you are a member of Smash Bros right?” Marshadow says as he looks at Pichu.

“Well, yea I am a member of Smash Bros but here’s the thing. I am not a good fighter like Pikachu or Bayonetta.” Pichu confessed.

“Ah don’t worry, you have us. And we can fight them off.” Celebi said.

“Alright, let’s kick some robot ass,” Jirachi said.

5:00 AM

The five Pokemon waited for any sign of any robots to come into the office, they were all hiding under the table. Just then, the chicken came into the office as Mew said, “Now!” Then the five Pokemon jumped onto the chicken as they attacked it. After two minutes, the chicken was dead. “Yes! One down, three to go!” Just as Mew said that the rabbit came in and saw its dead friend. 

The Pokemon saw the rabbit as they chased it down the halls until it tripped on a brow as the rabbit fell to the floor and the Pokemon started to attack it. Marshadow ripped off the head as he dropped on the ground. 

The bear was just on the stage when he saw the Pokemon, he was about to attack when Celebi threw a chair at the bear as they ripped it apart. 

The fox, who is recovering from an hour ago, saw the Pokemon ripping the leader. The fox grew angry as he charged at the Pokemon. The five Pokemon didn’t notice until it was too late, the fox grabbed Pichu by the neck as he started to choke the little mouse. The four Pokemon tried to save him but the fox swung it’s hook as the Pokemon bashed onto the ground. 

Pichu thought he was going to die. He closed his eyes as he remembers the good time when he wasn’t kidnapped. He was about to lose air when suddenly, he wasn’t being choked anymore? 

What? 

He opened his eyes to see a rope was wrapped about the neck of the robot. Celebi freed Pichu from the robot’s grip as Marshadow, Mew and Jirachi pulled the rope until they made it to the room when Jirachi and Celebi first saw the rabbit. They ran away from the room and the fox was about to run and get them when the door was shut and Marshadow picked up a table and blocked it from preventing the fox from killing them.

“Yes, we did it.” Picu cheered as the four Pokemon cheered.

*ding dong*

Mew gasped. “It’s 6 AM, and that means that the night is over!”

“Wait. I don’t think it’s  _ over _ Mew.” Marshadow says.

“I agree,” Jirachi said.

Then suddenly the floor disappeared as they fell into the darkness.

  
  


…

…

  
  


In a secret room, a bear named Nightmare Freddy bashed his fist against the table. “ **Son of a dick!** ” He yelled as his friends (Nightmare Bonnie, Chica, and Fox) were startled. “ **How in** **_fucking_ ** **christ those kids manage to survive the night! Most of the people we kidnapped were killed on the first night!** ”

Nightmare Chica went on behind Nightmare Freddy, “ **Don’t worry Freddy, I am sure they won’t survive the second night.** ”

“ **Your right. Hehe. Let’s see if they can survive Night Two.** ” Nightmare Freddy says as he laughs evilly.

Just then, a female Puffball came out of the window with a huge bag. The Puffball is a Cardinal colour; with a Rose Red feet with a faint of Dark Orchid; the cheeks are Maximum Blue Purple; one of her eyes are covered by a Mantis coloured eyepatch; her eyes are Electric Violet, and her hair is Medium Violet Red with International Klein Blue stripes. “Hey, bosses.” She greeted them as she placed the bag down onto the floor.

Nightmare Foxy picked up the bag as he took out what was inside of it. Human guts. Nightmare Foxy smiled as he devoured the guts. “ **Thanks for the food, Puffy.** ” He said while munching on the guts.

“Tkveni gamarjveba Foxy (Your welcome Foxy).” The Puffball says in Georgian.

Nightmare Bonnie sighed. “ **Kyile. I am happy you are a Georgian. But please speak English. We don’t understand.** ”

Kyile sighed. “Ok…”

“ **Anyways, Kyile. I ordered you to get everything ready for Night Two.** ” Nightmare Freddy ordered.

“Yes, boss,” Kyile says as she leaves the room.

…

…

Kirby Broke through the trash bin as he jumped out. “Son of a blyat (bitch). Pichu got kidnapped.” Kirby was thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to him. He was about to have a panic attack when Someone said, “Kirby, you ok?” Kirby turned around and saw Sapphire again. He hugged her.

“Oh Sapphire, Pichu got kidnapped!” This made Sapphire shocked.

“Really? Pask (Shit)!” Sapphire says.

“Oh fuck. I need to find where Pichu is!” Kirby was about to run when he was stopped by Sapphire.

“I know where he is. When I was washing the rooftops I saw a strange-looking truck that has a sticker that says ‘Detroit’. That is where he is.” Sapphire says.

“Thanks, Sapphire,” Kirby said as he was about to run again when Sapphire stopped him again. “What is it?”

“I can help you, Kirby.”

“But what about Bruce’s Grandparents?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they won’t find me unless I’m with you Kirby. Now, we need something to get to Detroit. It’s 11 hours away from Gotham City.” Sapphire says.

“I know, we can use my Warp Star,” Kirby said as he took it out to show Sapphire.

“Yes! We can use it to get to Detroit!” Sapphire says. “Now c'mon. Let’s save Pichu!” Sapphire and Kirby got onto the Warp Star as the Warp Star lifted from the ground and flew away to save Pichu.

To be continued


End file.
